The Time Of Our Lives
by Imaniillusion
Summary: After much stress, Sonny and the So Random gang have one mission and one mission only: have the time of their lives. Songfic. Song is Miley Cyrus's Time of our Lives. Tons of Channy. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for this laptop, but that's about it.**

* * *

Vanessa Hudgen's hit song Sneaker Night blasted energetically from the radio in Tawni's limo. Even though the beat and lyrics of the song were happy and jazzy, our moods were the complete opposite. Lucy, the only person from Wisconsin I still consider a friend, called earlier to update me on the latest gossip of my old high school. Apparently, my ex-best friend Ruth Garraway is behind the nasty rumors that have been spread about me on almost every single celebrity gossip website. Ruth and I were best friends back in Wisconsin, but a few months before I moved here, I told my closest friends about the call I had gotten from Marshall Pike, informing me that I was going to be an actress on So Random! Everyone seemed thrilled for me, and I thought for sure that when I moved to Hollywood, I would have an awesome support system behind me. Apparently, I was wrong.

In short, Ruth's jealousy had taken over her mind. She broke into the house (mansion) of the most popular girl at our school, stole her jewelry that she occasionally paraded around, and framed me for it all. After a short, but serious, investigation, the police concluded that it _wasn't _me who robbed the girl. Geniuses, I know. However, they never found out who _did _do it. I didn't find out until right when I was about to leave for my plane to California that Ruth was the one behind it all. She even managed to turn our other best friend, Courtney, away from me in the process; along with all of my other Wisconsin friends.

Now, she was telling the press that I was arrested. Every celebrity has a group of haters, including me. And even though it was an extremely small group, it still hurt. That's how I found out about the rumors. I googled my name one afternoon (you know you would too if you had thousands of articles about you online) and all I saw were silly accusations like I beat up someone, or drank underage, or total un-me things like that. In case you're wondering why they chose those type of things, it's because they believe that I'm _not _"innocent, happy, Sonny". And this helped prove their point.

Thanks for adding more fuel to the fire, Ruth.

I noticed I wasn't the only one clinging to past events this evening. Tawni was depressed over her father who ditched her and her mother when she was a little girl. He came back two days ago to see her. At first, she was happy beyond words to be reunited with her long lost dad. That is, until she realized that he just wanted money from her.

And Nico and Grady were heartbroken over twin girls they were dating for a few weeks, who dumped the two of them just yesterday without a care. Apparently, their motive was just to pretend to like the two So Random actors in hopes of having fame of their own.

_Seems like we're holding on forever_

_I gotta let it go_

I quickly realized how idiotic we were all being. We were on our way to what is probably the biggest Hollywood party of the _decade_. And here we were, staring off into space, upset about losers that only care about themselves. Why should we be dwelling on the insignificant things?

"Guys. What are we doing?"

"Hmm?" Nico absentminded response was the only reaction I got.

I folded my hands in my lap and sat up straight. It was time for a pep talk.

"We're all being so _lame!_" I exclaimed loudly, getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Grady asked.

"I _mean_, did you forget who we were?" they looked at me, confused.

"Fine then. I'll tell you who we are. We are some of the best teenage actors in Hollywood. We are rich, we are famous, we are _gorgeous._" Nico smugly smiled at the last word and stroked his chin.

"Except for you." I said to him, not wanting him to develop a Chad Dylan Cooper ego. Grady and Tawni laughed while Nico overdramatically pouted.

"Who cares what people think? It's their loss that they don't want to be around us. Not ours. _They _should be the ones regretting _their_ mistakes, not us."

Tawni nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Sonny."

"Yeah." Grady and Nico said simultaneously before bursting out into laughter. Tawni rolled her eyes at their immaturity and took out her mirror to apply more lipgloss.

"There we go! Everything's back to normal now. So are you guys ready to move on from the past and have the best night _ever_?"

"Yes!" they all screamed.

"Team Random!" I yelled enthusiastically, throwing up my arms.

They looked at me with scary straight faces. I could swear I heard crickets chirp. "Sonny, that was lame. Even for you."

I forced a smile, even though my feelings were slightly hurt.

Tawni huffed. "Fine. Team _Random_." she dragged on the end of the last word.

"Yay! This is gonna be a night to remember, guys. I just know it."

"If you say so, Sonny." Grady said.

Before we knew it, Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects started playing, and we were all yelling out the words at the top of our lungs. When the song was over, we were all surrounded by laughter. "I know this is weird for me to say…but I love you guys." Tawni admitted.

I was smiling like a maniac, while the boys' jaws were dropped. I always knew she had it in her to care about other people. She was just hiding it so they wouldn't walk away like her dad did.

"I love you too, Tawni. You guys are the best family I could ever ask for." I said.

"Awh, group hug!" Grady yelled.

We all awkwardly huddled over to one side of the car and hugged the back of the person we were closest too, and let out giggles of how weird our "group hug" was.

Minutes later, we pulled up to the fancy hotel where the party was taking place. I could faintly hear Kelly Clarkson's beautiful voice booming from the inside.

"Remember guys. Tonight, we're gonna have the time of our lives." I promised them as we slid out of the limo and somewhat gracefully landed on the pavement.

"Thanks, George!" I called out to Tawni's driver, before he waved with a smile and drove away.

My first instinct was to excitedly run inside, but according to Tawni, we needed to make an "entrance".

"How come Nico and Grady get to go in and not me? It's not fair!" I protested, stomping my foot.

"Because, Sonny, they don't _need _to make an entrance. Their game-plan for the night is to sneak up on what ever pretty girl is there and start flirting. Your game, however, is to blow the pants off all the boys here." she explained, straightening out my lavender dress.

"Psh, why would I want to blow any guy's pants off?" I asked, giggling to myself at the double meaning of my words. "I'm fine being single."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Sonny, you've been 'fine with being single' for _way _too long. It's time you get yourself a _man_! And plus, I can tell you crave a hot guy to kiss and hold and flirt with." she winked.

Tawni knew me so well. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

She smiled triumphantly. "Tawni Hart is _always, _right."

"I'll try to remember that." I muttered. This was just as annoying as when I was going to my first day of high school, and my mom kept taking pictures of me at our house instead of letting me leave for the day.

"You're killing me here, Tawn." I said impatiently after she glided more lip gloss across my already glossy lips.

"Alright, gosh. You're all ready. And so am I." she smiled happily at her reflection in the glassy windows of the hotel.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down, about to burst with excitement.

Once we stepped inside, the chorus of Rock Star by Prima J started playing. It was perfect. All eyes were on us. Boys were captivated by Tawni and me, and girls tried to turn their dates attentions away from us. It was perfect. I was definitely glad that Tawni didn't let me just run in here without preparation. I could definitely see why they were staring at the two of us. Tawni looked gorgeous, as always. Her blonde hair was in spiral curls, and she was wearing a gorgeous sky blue dress that came about two inches above her knee. She looked even taller with midnight blue open-toe heels. And I was wearing a dress that was dark purple at the top, but faded into a soft light purple the lower it went. I had on purple body glitter to match, my hair was the curliest it's ever been, violet earrings were dangling from my ears, a dark purple bracelet with light purple rhinestones on my wrist, and black heels to match Tawni's.

We looked perfect.

Tawni did a few dramatic poses as if she was at a photo shoot before walking at a steady beat torwards a cute guy with light hair. Leaving me to stand alone, unsure of what to do or where to go. I could hang out with Grady or Nico…I gazed over to where they were; Grady flirting with a gorgeous exotic looking girl, and Nico with a super-hot blonde. I didn't exactly want to flirt with anyone myself, yet. I needed to be comfortable and have fun first, otherwise I end up looking like a complete idiot.

"Boo." I heard a deep voice from behind me as I went blind. I immediately tensed up. Was someone covering my eyes with one of those chemical thingys that knock you out and then they take your drugged body into a hotel room and rape you? Were they gonna let me pass out in front of all these people? Would anyone notice? Would anyone _care_?

I quickly ruled out my accusations of Mystery Man with Weird Voice when I realized that whatever was over my eyes, was _warm_. And _soft_. And felt a lot like skin.

"Guess who." the weird voice said again.

I felt myself relax as I smiled. "Chad."

As happy as I was that it was only him, I was somewhat annoyed at the same time. I had my eye on a cute brunette guy, who I was definitely willing to risk humiliation over.

"Damn. How do you do it? I even disguised my voice!" Chad exclaimed before coming around to face me. He looked even more gorgeous than ever. The lighting in the gigantic room was dark, which was a total contrast to his bright blue eyes and pink lips, which I just wanted to…

"It's a gift." I bragged, before I'd start fantasizing about Chad while he's right in front of me. You never know. He could read minds or something. Now _that _would be embarrassing.

"Sure, Monroe. Whatever you say."

I spent the rest of the night in _heaven_. Chad and I were continuously circling the room, talking about _everything_ under the sun. Before, I didn't know him that well, and I was simply attracted to his looks and charming personality. My craving for him was only skin deep, and definitely temporary. Now, I could tell that he had way much more going on. My obsession with him reached an all time high. And that was scary.

The last note of one song ended, and the familiar beat of Walking on Sunshine sung by Aly and Aj began playing.

"This is my favorite song." Chad said.

"Really? Mine too...I never expected you to like this song." I smiled at him in approval. "I mean…no offense, but it really doesn't fit your personality. You're more…Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Not that I think you're sexy or anything." I blurted, then immediately regretted it when I read Chad's facial expression. I felt my cheeks heat up, and clamped my mouth shut; only to open it again seconds later. "I just mean, that's what you think of yourself and…well…Walking on Sunshine is so happy and bright and and sunny and beautiful and upbeat and…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. It reminds me of you." he started walking torwards the dance floor before I could even think of a reply. He…he just said…oh my gosh.

He waved me over, and even I could tell he was blushing madly. "Would you like to dance, Miss Sonshine?"

"I'd be honored." I curtsied with a giggle. He put his hand out to take mine, but I raised a finger first. "On one condition: Don't call me _anything _cheesy like that again, got it?" I laughed. Surprisingly enough, he laughed too. "Deal."

I took his hand, causing an undeniable burning flame to spread within my body. Did he feel it too?

By the end of the song, Chad and I had created our own dance. Everyone around us were attempting to copy it unsuccessfully.

We were now off to the side by the drinks, panting heavily. "Wow. I feel like such a dork." Chad admitted with a laugh. "Same here," I agreed. "But when do I not?"

"Very true, Sonny. Very true."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Watch it. Only I'm allowed to make fun of me."

He saluted me. "Got it, sir." he laughed.

"Not funny! Wait…that _was _funny. Since when do you have humor?" I asked suspiciously with my hands on my hips.

"Always did, Sonny. You were just too caught up in everything else about me to notice." he said, grasping my left hand in his right.

I scoffed. "Are you implying that I'm obsessed with you? Because I'm so not."

Chad looked at me with an amused expression. "Actually…I was referring to the fact that I was on a drama show. But I always knew you couldn't resist me." he winked.

I felt my cheeks heating up at my embarrassment, and attempted to defend myself with no avail. Every time I would open my mouth, just a gasp-like sound would come out of it instead of the words I desperately wanted to get out. Chad laughed at my humiliation. I punched his shoulder.

"Ow?" he said, rubbing his shoulder. "I hope that hurt." I said tersely, which made him laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Not my fault you're so funny."

We shared an intense stare, brown and blue, seemingly locked. I attempted to tear my gaze away with no luck. I couldn't tell if Chad was struggling either, or if he just liked flirting. If what we were doing was _even _flirting. Maybe he just likes to have staring contests. I'm sure that's it.

Regardless, I knew that the jig was up. It was obvious, to myself at least (let's hope that no one else can tell), that I liked him. No doubt about it. I give up the act, and I think I'm gonna start giving in, too.

…Now what?

_Times up you pushed me to surrender, tonight_

_Who knows what's happens now whatever _

_Where ever the wind blowsAnd I'm there as long as were together_

_Alright... _

"Oh, hey Chaddy!" Portlyn's voice came out from nowhere, ruining our "moment".

"H-Hey, Port. 'Sup?" he stuttered, rubbing his arms up and down nervously as red took over his face. I mentally smacked myself. I was such an idiot. Of course Chad liked Portlyn. Why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous. I scanned her green party dress up and down, silently hating her for being so pretty. Jealousy boiled in me when I realized how many times Chad and Portlyn must have _kissed _on Mackenzie Falls. Great. Just great. I felt my heart tear (but not exactly break) as she approached us.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Portlyn said dryly with an eye roll when she noticed me standing next to a startled Chad. "Just wanted to like warn you," she focused her attention back on Chad, "That like, when I got out, there were like a million paparazzi surrounding my limo!" she loudly explained. "Not that I like, blame them. I mean, like, look at me." she bragged obnoxiously with a hair-flip.

"Wow, are all of you Mackenzie Falls people conceited?" I wondered aloud. Chad looked slightly offended, so I offered him a small smile, which seemed to obliterate his hurt feelings.

"Well, that's because _we _like, have something to be proud about."

"So like, are you like saying we, like, don't, like?" I imitated her, which surprisingly enough, got a chuckle out of Chad. Guess I'm so funny that I can make guys laugh at a joke targeted torwards the girl they like. That's talent right there.

Portlyn's eyes narrowed before she stepped up closer to me, obviously trying to make me intimidated. "Yeah, that's right. I mean, like, Tawni's a wannabe, Nico and Grady are idiots, Zora's just creepy, and _you, _escaped from prison, got a new identity, and went on TV not expecting anyone to recognize you!" she exclaimed. I was a little taken aback by her insults, but quickly formed a rebuttal. I stepped up even closer to her, so that our noses were almost touching. "First of all, Tawni is _not _a wannabe. You are. Second, you're calling _them _idiots when you can't even put together a sentence without saying the word _like_? Third, Zora is a genius. I can understand why you're jealous. And fourth, what the _crap _are you talking about?"

She giggled evily. "Oh, you don't know? Everyone's talking about it. In fact, the paparazzi are demanding to see you to question you. Apparently, word got out about you being arrested, and after further investigation, they found out about your secret identity, _Allison_." her head swayed with every other word, obviously indicating that she believed that she was doing a good job of telling me off.

"Get your facts straight, Portlyn. I never denied my name was Allison. Sonny's just a nickname. _Everybody _knows that. And I thought you'd be used to rumors…oh, I guess not, figuring the latest one about you is true. Nice nose job." I fake-complimented, staring straight at the shiny little thing. "Whatever, convict." she turned around, flipping her shiny brown hair, and stomped away.

"Very nice, Monroe." Chad praised me. I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not, so I played it safe. "Sorry about that. It was really mean. I'm sorry if it upset you." I apologized, looking down to my toes. Chad placed his hand under my chin, lightly forcing me to look up. "What are you talking about? Why would that upset me? That was freaking _awesome!_"

I smiled hopefully at him. "So…you don't like her?"

His eyes bulged out. "Ew, no! That's just gross. Ew ew ew ew ew ew. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know." I said, rubbing my upper arm. "I mean, you, and, she was-" I stuttered, only to have Chad cut me off. "Wait…were you…jealous?"

I gasped. "No! Of course not! We're just friends, if anything, so I have no reason to be jealous. Right?" I said, searching for his confirmation. "Right…?" I prompted him again.

Before he could answer, Tawni and Grady came sprinting over to me, out of breath. "Sonny, Sonny, come to the dance floor quick! Our song is playing!" Tawni yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. I perked my ears, and heard the faint beat of Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea. I hesitated at first, but Chad nudged me. "Go ahead. I'm just gonna go talk to Selena." he said. "Okay. Cool." I nodded, and raced to the center of the party room with Grady and Tawni by my side.

"Bye, Pooper!" Grady called out before we were out of ear-shot.

Grady, Tawni, and I danced, swayed, bobbed our heads, jumped like we were insane, threw our arms up as if we were trying to grab the sky and pull it down, and shouted the lyrics at the top of our lungs. Tears were forming in our eyes by the end of the song from laughing so hard.

_Lets have the time of our lives! _

_Like there's no one else around_

_Just throw your hands up high_

_Even when they try to take us down_

_Lets have the time of our lives_

_Till the lights burn out_

_Let's laugh until we cry_

_Life is only what you make it now_

"I'm gonna go back to Chad, now." I told them, about to walk off in said blonde's direction. "Wait, Sonny." Tawni reached out to me after she watched Grady walk away, too. "Just one more dance?"

"No, sorry, I really wanna get back to Chad."

She came to a complete stop. "Wait. Whoa. You, you like him!" she pointed at me roughly.

"Psh, I do not!" I denied her accusation unconvincingly.

"You so do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Fine, Sonny, whatever. Honestly, I don't mean to be so sappy tonight, but I don't consider this being the 'time of my life' if I can't at least have an extra dance with my best friend."

I felt my will to leave Tawni melt. "I'm sorry, Tawni. We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together tonight. But we'll fix it. Right now." I said, just when Tic Toc by Kesha started playing.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, then pulled Tawni back to the dance floor.

_Lets have the time of our lives! _

Before Tawni and I started to part ways, she whispered in my ear, "Tell me all the Chad gossip tomorrow, okay?"

I looked at her, confused if she meant bad stuff or me and him stuff, but promised her I would anyway. "Tomorrow." I nodded, and started making my way back to Chad. It just wasn't right how I was feeling about him. Possessive. Jealous. And a _tiny _bit more than any crush I've ever had. It was…amazing. The butterflies in my stomach, the way he made me light-headed, it was all so…wrong. We were on rival shows. He was pure California, and I was bred in Wisconsin. I was comedy, he was drama. Light and dark. Day and night. We shouldn't be together.

Yet, it didn't matter to me.

If I payed any attention to the _should not's _and _can not'_s_, _I'd still be in Wisconsin.

_Dreamers don't care if it's right_

_I think I'm really into you_

_This list, let's leave it all behin__d_

_Tonight_

"Missed you." I said when I finally reached him, half-joking, and one-hundred percent flirting.

"Who wouldn't?" he said, ruffling his gorgeous windswept hair.

"Good point." I said with an eye-roll.

"Glad you finally understand, Monroe."

"Oh, we're using last names now, Cooper?"

"Guess we are, Monroe."

"Cooper."

"Monroe."

"Cooper."

"Monroe."

"I quit."

"Ha! I win." he did a victory dance.

"No, I forfeited. That's not a real win."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is!" he yelled.

"Not!!" not I yelled louder.

A small crowd started to gather around, very entertained by us. We awkwardly met eyes, unsure of what to do. "Um, wanna sit down?" I asked, gesturing to two chairs on the side of the room.

"Fine." he decided. Then, he did something I totally hadn't expected. He put his hand on the small of my back, and led me to the chairs. Ignoring the electricity that his simple touch created, I spoke again.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

We slid onto our chairs. Well, he slid. I somewhat stumbled. "You okay?" Chad asked, with actual concern spread across his adorable face. "I'm…fine." I smiled at him. Actually, smiled is an understatement. I was full-out grinning bigger than I ever had that night. His eyes were so gorgeous…and his hair, oh my gosh his hair. And the way his deep blue eyes skeptically looked me up and down, obviously noticing how off I was being. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say _something_. _Do _something.

"Chad. Do you want to dance?" I blurted.

"Again?"

"It's a slow song." I reassured him, as if that made a big difference. Actually, it did. To me. I craved for him to hold my body close and sway me from side to side. I wanted us to wrap our arms around each other and get lost on the music. And I needed it _now_.

He could obviously sense my excitement. I could see it in his knowing smirk. "Sure, Sonny. Let's dance."

We walked to the steady beat of the guitar in the beginning of Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers. Perfect. I tried to hide my joy unsuccessfully. But it was okay, because I could tell that Chad was just as pumped to slow dance with me as I was to dance with him.

We joined hands and started rocking back and forth to the beat. "Nice song." Chad commented.

"Totally." I agreed.

As the second verse of the song started, something in me just _clicked_.

Maybe Chad and me could be more than another Hollywood couple. Maybe we could be _the _Hollywood couple. I know it's crazy to think of at such a young age, but as we were dancing, I couldn't help but compare it to how I want my first dance as a married woman to be at my wedding reception. Dancing with Chad, just felt _right_. I thought of all of the things that he's done for me before, all the craziness he's put me through…it made me weak.

_Crazy when you crossed my mind_

I would have fallen on the floor due to my collapsing knees, but I still stayed on my feet thanks to Chad holding me.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked me. My legs felt like jello beneath me. Chad squeezed me tighter, and I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm-"

And just as the guitar solo began in the song, another amazing vibration exploded within me. Chad gave me an unexpected kiss. Hard. Soft. Sour. Sweet. Passionate. Loving. It was blockbuster hit movie amazingly perfect. And it definitely accelerated my crush symptoms to the extreme.

We parted, panting heavily. "Wow." he said, still holding onto me.

"Double wow."

"Triple wow."

"Quadruple wow."

"Whatever the next one is, wow."

_**Lovebug again**_

My pleasure-filled face faded when I remembered where we were. I looked spastically at the other dancing couples around us. "Oh no, Chad. What if someone saw? What if some paparazzi sneaked in here, like in a disguise? What if we see this in a magazine tomorrow? What if our casts find out? What if-" he silenced my mini-freak out with yet another kiss. This one with more soft, sweet, and loving feelings dominating his lips on mine. "So what?"

"So what, Chad? So what?!" I looked at him like those two words were simply incomprehensible. "Did you just _forget_ the rivalry? Our friends? And not only that, but with the 'Sonny was arrested' rumors floating around, doesn't me dating 'Hollywood's bad boy' kind of ruin my squeaky-clean image even more? What if Mr. Condor kicks me off the show because I'm a bad role model to kids?!" I demanded. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I couldn't act anymore…" I whispered, more for myself than for him.

Chad took my hand, and looked at me seriously in the eyes. "First of all, Sonny, the rivalry doesn't matter. Our friends will understand. I doubt Mr. Condor would kick you off of So Random. He seems to think very highly of you. And besides that fact, you made So Random _so _much more popular. Why do you think us at The Falls spaz out about you guys all the time? We're worried that you'll top us. And even if you _did _get fired from So Random, I can easily make sure you get a spot on Mackenzie Falls. And lastly…why does any of that even matter? I like you a lot, Sonny. In case you couldn't tell. And…I'm tired of wishing I could call you mine. Don't make me wait any longer, Sonny. Please." he begged me.

Did he just…ask me out?

I know I must sound like a hypocrite, figuring I was just imagining us dancing on our wedding night, but I was definitely not sure about us _actually _dating. All the problems it would cause…

But looking into his deep pools of blue, I decided, oh the heck with it.

"Or do you not like me back? I mean, I understand if you don't. It was stupid of me to assume…" he apologized, stuffing his hands into his pocket and looking down.

"Whoa. Where's the cocky always-sure-of-himself Chad I know and…like?"

He looked up with hopeful eyes. "So you _do _like me? Like, like like me?"

"Oh gosh, you sound like Portlyn." I playfully punched his arm. "But yes, Chad. I do."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" he gleefully squealed out, jumping up and down. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Yes, Chad. Only if you'll be my boyfriend, though."

"Deal."

He lips pressed to me again, and I forgot every little detail I was concerned about minutes earlier.

_Oh the trouble we could get into_

_So what lets just give this a try_

_Alright_

_Lets have the time of our lives! _

_Like there's no one else around_

_Just throw your hands up high_

_Even when they try to take us down_

_We'll have the time of our lives_

_Till the lights burn out_

_Lets laugh until we cry_

_Life is only what you make it now_

_Lets have the time of our lives! _

"I do wanna tell them though, Chad." I told him when we were outside of the party now, in the lobby. Just laughing, kissing, flirting, kissing, more laughing, kissing some more…oh and talking. Ha, who am I kidding? We weren't able to tear ourselves away from each other. It was rather unhealthy, really.

"Tell who?" he asked absentmindedly, playing with my hair.

"Our friends. I don't want to keep things from them. They're gonna find out soon. Someone obviously saw us kissing. It's no secret. And Tawni seems to be an expert at getting the latest gossip."

"Hmm…Portlyn's like that, too. We're not friends or anything, but she's friends with _my _friends."

"I know what you mean." I nodded. "Okay. You go find your cast, I'll find mine, and then we'll meet back here to tell them together. Got it?"

"Got it, captain."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Go!" we yelled simultaneously as we raced out to locate our separate casts. Nico and Grady were pretty hard to miss, since they were both wearing light-up clothes. And Tawni was the one surrounded by all of the guys. I dove into the center of if the huge circle, where a guy with hazel eyes was telling Tawni about how often he works out. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tawni demanded as I yanked her away from all of the boys. "I was so gonna hook up with that guy!" she tried to wiggle her wrist free of my grip. Annoyed with struggling to hold on to her, I pulled her even closer and whispered something promising in her ear, that I _knew _would make her want to stay.

"I have major gossip to tell you."

I smiled as her face lit up. "Well why didn't you tell me before, silly?" she playfully slapped my shoulder. "You go get Nico," I pointed to the right where I spotted him dancing before. "And I'll go get Grady. Then meet me in the lobby," I pointed to the door which Chad and I were behind just minutes before. "Right by the chairs. Then I'll tell all of you at once. Got it?"

"Got it." she said, before ambitiously running off in Nico's direction.

Less than ten minutes later, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and me arrived together at the pre-determined area Chad and I agreed to. "What are The Fails doing here?" Tawni asked with obvious disgust in her voice.

"I could ask the same about you Randoms." a boy from Mackenzie Falls said with annoyance at our presence.

Chad and I stood directly in front of the two groups, worriedly glancing at each other. A fight was about to emerge.

Before any hair-pulling broke out between Tawni and Portlyn, I spoke up.

"Guys. We have something important to tell you _all_." I said, looking at both my cast and Chad's.

"What?" they all asked at the same time, only to be followed by hated filled glares.

Chad and I looked at each other again before joining hands.

"We're dating." he stated, then took a step back, just in case someone pounced on him. .

Surprisingly enough, their wasn't any screaming, foot-stomping, or exploding being released. Instead, there were relieved, happy, faces. In fact, there was even _laughing_. Well, except for Portlyn. Portlyn looked like she was about to kill me. She actually _growled. _

"Portlyn, heel." Chad instructed, when he noticed the daggers she was sending to me.

"How can you like her, Chad?" Portlyn cried.

"Because she's…almost as amazing as me. Almost."

I smiled at him, knowing how huge of a compliment this was.

"Ugh. Wipe that grin off your face, loser." Portlyn said angrily at me before storming off, pushing everyone else out of her way.

Chad and I turned out attention back to our inter-mingling cast with stunned looks on our faces.

"What _is _this?" Chad asked, totally startled by their reactions.

"Oh, we knew it was gonna happen eventually," a blonde girl from Mackenzie Falls explained. "In fact, we were getting _really _tired of you guys not…being together. You know?"

"I know." Tawni raised her hand.

"I just don't know what took you guys so long." a Mackenzie Falls boy wondered outloud.

"Me neither." Chad agreed.

"Same here." I said.

_Looking back, what are we waiting for?_

_Take that chance _

_Now's all we got for sure! _

Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA came blasting from the speakers surrounding the gigantic room. Even though we were outside of it, we could still hear it in a high quality.

"Welcome to the family, Pooper." Grady said, patting my boyfriend's shoulder. _Boyfriend_.

I love my life.

"Wanna dance, Grady?" the Asian girl from Mackenzie Falls who never talks, asked flirtatiously. "Uh, uh, I, uh, uhhh…" he stuttered nervously.

"Say yes, Grady." I whispered to him.

"Yes!" Grady's eyes grew wide in shock at both his accepting to dance with a girl that was supposed to be his enemy, _and _that he seemed to love the idea.

Seemingly in a daze, the girl pulled Grady out from our group, and onto the dance floor.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." I commented, looking up to Chad.

"You can say that again." he said, running his hand through his golden locks in shock.

"Whoa, is it seriously midnight?" Tawni screeched, looking at the clock on her pink cellphone.

"I promised my mom I'd be home before one, though. And it's a half-hour drive home…" I trailed off, not wanting this night to end yet.

"Alright…how about one more dance?" Chad suggested.

"Yeah. One more dance."

_Lets have the time of our lives! _

_Like there's no one else around_

_Just throw your hands up high_

_Even when they try to take us down_

_We'll have the time of our lives_

_Till the lights burn out_

_Lets laugh until we cry_

_Life is only what you make it now_

We were all dancing like there's no tomorrow, and like no one was watching. Even though, they so were. Why wouldn't they? Not only were two casts that were supposed to be rivals dancing together, but we were dancing together _horribly_. It must have been scary for the on-lookers. There was constant spinning involved, along with disco-like moves that haven't been performed since the 80's. After doing The Egyptian, I spun around in the middle of the fast-paced song to face Chad.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and so did Chad. I blocked out the dancing young adults around me, and leaned in to Chad. He did the same, and we met halfway in the middle. Leaving me out of breath yet again after the contact with his perfect lips.

He looked deep into my eyes, and I could tell whatever words he was about to speak would be serious. "I just wanted to let you know, that I had the time of my life tonight."

I smiled wildly. "Same here, Chad."

He smiled back. A smile that I had never seen before. A real, genuine, happy, smile.

He seemed to love my lips as much as I loved his smile. Because right as I was enjoying his toothy grin, it rushed torwards me and melted into a kiss.

_Lets have the time of our lives!_

* * *

**If you read this incredibly long thing, I love you. I apologize if it's kinda crappy. I wrote most of it when I was sick [still am] and my head hurts way too much to check over it to make sure the wording is just how I want it. **

**By the way, on some lyric sites, it said, "Restless, let's leave it all behind tonight" but on others it said "Best list, let's leave it all behind tonight" and then of course, "This list, let's leave it all behind, tonight."**

**The last one made more sense with my story, so I just chose that.**

**I just needed to get this out of my system. I've been imagining it for the longest time, and I couldn't write the newest chapter of Behind these Hazel Eyes without just writing this first.**

**Love you all.**

**Review. **


End file.
